I'm a What!
by gogo2625
Summary: Emma is just trying to live her boring life with no trouble. But, that all goes away when a mysterious blue box shows up outside her workplace. Given the circumstances of the moment she has no choice but to enter it. It's only when she enters that she realizes that she has made an enormous mistake. And, why is that guy acting like he knows her? Doctor/OC Rated M for later smut.
1. I'm a What!

Tryin' a new story! :) YAY. Teaser to my new story! Confusing, right? Disclaimer: Doctor Who doesn't belong to me, it belongs to BBC, only my OC belongs to me.

_Nope nope nope! _my brain yelled at me in warning as I shuffled towards the door. The room beyond it had baby blue paint on the walls and adorable clouds on the ceiling to boot! It was very small, about the size of a walk-in closet. _tum-tum, tum-tum, _the broken fobwatch in my hand throbbed. I let out a yelp in pain as it burned my hand, and dropped it, as the room started to spin_. We really need to stop meeting this way, Darkness,_ I thought just before my face connected with the wooden floorboards.

_Whe-Where am I? _I gasped as images flooded beneath my eyelids. _Time war...Doctor...TARDIS...Daleks...my name- what's my name? _

_We, _answered the voice in my head, _are The Navigator_


	2. You Gotta Be Kitten Me!

As I was walking down the street on Saturday, I watched the people pass me by. The Sun was the brightest it's ever been today. The streetlamps lit up my beaming face as I ran into the arms of the man at the other side of the street. As I looked up into his tan face I noticed that he wasn't smiling. Before I could ask what was wrong he started to sweat. The sweat came pouring off one bit at a time. That was when I realised he wasn't sweating, he was melting. I cried out for someone to help, but they didn't even notice me, they just kept walking. Finally all that was left was a small puddle with a face. The face opened it's mouth. "I'm sorry", it said. The sky turned a deep blood-red and the smell of burning filled the air, along with the sound of screaming.

"No!", I screamed sitting up. I have had the same dream over and over every night since I moved to Cardiff. When I realised where I was I instantly looked towards the clock to see it was almost 9:00 am. "Fuck, I'm late!", I exclaimed, when I realized today was Thursday. Rushing to my closet I threw open the door. I got out a red t-shirt with my work logo on it and some worn and faded jeans. I grabbed my hairbrush on the way out. I must have looked like a maniac, running down the street while yanking a brush through my bright red hair. It was only till I was half way there that I realised I forgot my sandals. _Fuck it, _I thought, _I don_'_t need sandals to work at a fast food restaurant. _I finally got to the restaurant looking like a madman. Quickly clocking in I hoped I wouldn't lose my job. Little did I know, I wouldn't need it where I was going.

And then there was the fact that it was destroyed by a fucking auton.

-Gogo


	3. Oh, Gimme a Break!

As I reached for my dainty little fucking hat on the counter I heard a tremendous crash coming from the Dining Room. Running towards the sound, I realise that may not be the smartest thing to do. By the time I realise this it's already to late, and I'm being faced with a giant plastic paddle. Behind the paddle is a man...with no head. People were running and screaming in every direction. _God, why today of all days? _I think to myself. Seeing as I had no other option, I ducked out the back door and into the alleyway. As I get outside I notice some blonde girl hitting the back iron fence. I watch in curiosity (ignoring the banging behind me) as she yells something to a blue box and runs inside it, outside it, circles it, then runs back in. "Oh fuck!", I yell as there is a loud crash behind me. Turning, and seeing no other option, I run inside the blue box. God, was that a mistake. I felt like I had stepped into Star Trek for a minute. "Oi! Who are you, then?", I hear from behind me. Turning quickly I spot a man in a leather jacket. He seems vaguely familiar for some reason. Realising all I have been doing is staring at him I dumbly say, "Oh, um, uh, well, you see...", I trail off desperate for words to come back to me. As I look like a gaping fish, I take notice of the grin slowly spreading across his face. "Oh, Emma, it's you!", I hear from somewhere behind the man. As the blonde girl slowly comes into view I hear a bang from behind me."Oh, hold that thought, Emma", Says the man as he races to what looks like a console of some kind in the middle of the room. I watch in fascination as he runs around spinning levers and pushing buttons. Suddenly, I'm thrown to the side, forced to hang onto the rail for dear life. Landing on the rail next to me on his stomach was the man. He looked over at me in concern. Just then, a huge bump had me landing on the man, then he was over me, and back again. We kept rolling until we hit the console. _I think I broke something, _I think to myself as the man holds himself up over me as the spinning comes to a stop. Since we were now nose to nose I could see he was very handsome, minus the huge ears. When he realised he was pinning me down he instantly releases me with a smirk at my blush. Being a virgin does that to you. When we got up and brushed ourselves off we looked up to see the blonde just scrambling to her feet. "Emma?", I hear from beside me. Turning my head I see the man staring at me in confusion. "What's wrong? You're acting as if you've never even see-", He cuts off at my blank expression. Just as I open my mouth to say something, my mind catches up with what just happened and I feel dizzy. Sitting on the ground, I see the man walk over to me saying something, but I can't hear him over the sound of blood rushing in my ears. As my head meets the metal floor all I can think is, _Are you fucking kidding me?_


	4. Stahp!

The first thing I was aware of was the blinding pain in my head. As my senses slowly came back to me, I reached for my forehead, but was stopped by a hand grasping my arm. Opening my eyes very slowly, I still winced at the sudden light. When the blurriness had subsided, I saw the man from earlier. He was saying something, but it was muffled. He must have realized I didn't understand from the look on my face,because he stopped talking, just content to sit there and watch me get my bearings. When I could finally hear the blonde in the background (probably on her phone) I made a gesture for him to continue. "You were out for quite some time", he said carefully. "What happened back there, Emma?", he asked looking nervous. Well, his questions would have to wait. "Who are you? Where am I? What was that thing in the restaurant?", I fired the questions at him one after the other. A look of realization came over his face. He didn't seem daunted, though and answered politely. "I'm the Doctor. You're in my TARDIS. And that _thing_ in the restaurant, was an auton/alien", he answered, seeming put off that I called the auton/alien a thing. I ignored that for now and simply observed my surroundings. Then, I realized I didn't know what a TARDIS is, and decided to ask. "What's a TARDIS?", I asked. "The TARDIS is my spaceship", he replied. Deciding that he was crazy I started with an easier question. "How do you know my name?", I asked, suspiciously. He sighed, and seemed to be weighing the options of telling me. "I know you, because I've met the future you. Does that make sense to you?", He said. _No, but it does tell me you're crazy,_ I thought. Instead I said, "Why am I here?". "I'm afraid only you can answer that", he answered ominously. "You're crazy", I muttered. He started laughing loudly and uproariously. _Ok, now I know he's crazy._


	5. Seriously, stop

"And you, Blondie, what's your name?", I asked, playfully. She gave me a look that I couldn't decipher, then turned to _The Doctor_ (I really gotta ask about his name, I mean, Doctor who?) "Does she really not know who we are, is this her first time meeting us?", she asked, excitedly. "Hey, I'm still waiting for a name over here", I interrupted rudely. "Oh, well, good to know she was always like that", She said, sarcastically. "But, my name's Rose, Rose Tyler", She replied. _Atleast someone around here has a normal name,_ I thought sarcastically.

I'm so so so sorry for the short chapter! You guys deserve more, but things have been kind of stressful lately...

-Gogo


End file.
